Sick
by Raven325
Summary: Reborn forces Tsuna to train who never told him that he was sick. What will happen when his health worsens while their training in the mountains. Will he fall or will he be saved. R27, Fluff, just a normal cute story


**Raven325: I've been watching a new anime and decided to write a story 'bout it. Hope u like**

 **Tsuna: Katekyo hitman Reborn is not owned by Raven325**

 **Reborn (pointing gun at Raven): get on with the story**

 **Raven: Yes, Don't shoot!**

* * *

"Come on Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn yelled in annoyance, staring down at his no-good student who, in return, looked up at him with fear in his eyes. They were in the mountain; training again and Tsuna was getting pissed at his tutor/boyfriend. He was feeling like shit and Reborn waking him up at 5am and dragging him to here to train wasn't helping at all. Even if Reborn was back to his adult form and was the world's best hitman, it didn't mean that he could keep up with everything he was being put through.

He knew he shouldn't even be out here by how sick he felt when he was dragged away, but he thought he might get up the mountain quick and get back to his house so he could get back in bed. He was mistaken like always instead of being fine it got worse. His head started to feel like Reborn was hitting him over the head repeatedly with a heavy hammer. He went to grab another rock for leverage and pulled himself up so he could climb quicker but it was no use he was moving as slow as hell. He stared up at Reborn with hazy eyes. Couldn't his lover see he didn't feel good? That he was sick? He wanted to cry in pain when his headache pounded harder in his aching head. He pulled himself closer to the rocks so he wouldn't accidently let go and fall on the rocky boulders down below.

"Tsuna!" Reborn called, almost panicky; making Tsuna look up in confusion. His head hurt, his arms hurt, his legs hurt, his back hurt, his body hurt! Tears slowly starting to gather and not soon after they began to slowly fall.

"Stay there I'm coming down to get you."

He held himself as still as he could. He shivered every now and then from the cold and harsh winds and his breathing was starting to get laboured. He felt like he was going to lose consciousness and he was starting to panic because of it. He tilted his head a little to look down and he knew that even with his dying will he would fall to his death.

"Re…born hurry," he whimpered out frightened, his grip was starting to loosen. He let out a loud yelp of fright when the rocks he was clinging to for leverage gave out in a crumble and he started to fall backward as gravity gave a tug at him. He was about to let out a loud scream when a hand wrapped around his waist pulling him back against the rocks and holding him tightly until he could grab something to hold onto himself. He was breathing quickly and his body shook from shock and fear and the cold was seeping into his body.

"Hey, hey it's okay Tsuna. Calm down." he managed to hear through his haze. He sighed in relief when he was pulled into a warm chest. It was a huge difference, but a welcome one, from the cold wind blowing around them in harsh puffs. He, with Reborn's help, managed to get onto his back wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and held on as tightly as his tired body would allow, just as Reborn started to move. He whimpered when he felt the headache intensify making him grimace from the pain shooting through his brain and eyes.

"Shh Tsuna, we're almost at the top," Reborn whispered, knowing speaking any louder might hurt his lover even more. He reached the top quickly and managed to get Tsuna off his back and laid him on the ground. His eyes roamed over his body just to make sure he wasn't harmed during the climb then he felt his forehead and cursed loudly immediately quieting down when he saw Tsuna flinch. He was burning up and fast and it worried Reborn.

"Tsuna can you hear me?" Reborn whispered soft enough as to not to hurt Tsuna, but loud enough so he could hear. He smiled in relief when he opened his eyes a little; they were glazed over from the fever.

"Reborn…" Tsuna whispered trying not to pass out and flinch at the narrowed eyes staring at him with worried anger. He was so going to get in after this whole ordeal is over.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should have told me you were sick!" Reborn yelled momentarily forgetting about Tsuna's headache but was reminded quickly enough when he whimpered and a hand gripped his head. Reborn immediately ran a hand through his hair calming him down and making him relax a little.

"Sor…ry," Tsuna breathed shifting closer to Reborn because he was cold and the air was getting colder by the second.

"Cold," he said trying not to cry and be even more pathetic in front his boyfriend who was the world's best hitman. He felt Reborn shift beside him and then he was picked up. He stared up at him. He was about to apologize when Reborn, as if knowing what he was thinking, cut him off,

"Tsuna, I want you to rest for now. You have a fever that's getting worse and from how cold it's getting I'm guessing there's a storm coming in pretty quickly," Reborn said letting out a curse as he watched the black cloud rapidly approaching. Tsuna stared at the sky and knew that this was a dangerous situation and that they needed to find shelter quickly or they both might be at risk. He started to cough harshly making Reborn stop and stare at him worriedly.

"Reborn….scared and head hurts," he said though his coughing fit. Reborn tightened his hold and immediately looked around the area for shelter before the rain started to fall. He started to walk again; picking up his pace when he felt the first few drops start to fall from the heavily clouded sky. He sighed in relief when he noticed a cave in the distance and started to run towards it. Reaching the cave just in time as the rain started to plummet down on the earth. He laid Tsuna down on the ground and pulled off his jacket laying it over him to add some warmth. He was used to these situations thanks to his profession, so he didn't easily feel the cold or get sick. He stared at Tsuna who smiled weakly at him in an effort to calm him down, but it wouldn't work so easily. Not with the situation at hand anyway.

"Try and get some sleep Tsuna. I'm gonna go see if I can get hold of the others," Reborn whispered kissing his forehead softly and leaving the cave immediately getting soaked by the ruthless rain.

Tsuna listened to the falling water outside. He was being lulled to sleep by the pounding rain when he was jolted awake by a loud growl. He slowly sat up and turned to the entrance of the cave hoping it was his lover but saw only red hungry eyes. It was a wolf, two times the size of a normal dog, and it seemed angry and most ready to kill him. He started to back away from the animal, scared for his life. The wolf took a few steps closer as Tsuna moved back only to freeze in terror when his back hit the cave walls. The wolf growled lowly baring its sharp teeth as to show that he was victorious at his prey that was cornered.

"Reborn…REBORN!" Tsuna finally screamed as the wolf crouched down and pounced. He closed his eyes waiting for the animals' claws and teeth to sink into his skin and tear him apart, but instead he heard a gun go off, followed by a loud whine and then a thump. He screamed and struggled when something wrapped around him, holding him tightly.

"Tsuna, it's me! Calm down!" Reborn yelled, trying to calm down his lover who slowly stopped his struggles at the familiar voice but still let out soft sobs of fright. In response he just held his lover on tighter.  
"Shh…it's me, it's okay," he whispered smiling when Tsuna relaxed and snuggled closer to him, almost immediately falling asleep.

 _ **~~~~Few hours later~~~~**_

"Reborn where are you, corra?" a voice yelled snapping him out of his half-asleep state. He looked at the entrance and smirked when he saw Colonello and Lal staring at him. Colonello had blond hair and wore his usual military outfit. He had his sniper he used for battle swung over his shoulder in a casual manner. Lal had long blue/black hair. She wore casual clothing to fit the weather. They both smirked at him from the distance.

"Come on, car is waiting, corra."

Reborn nodded as an answer and gently picked up his sleeping lover who wined when he was moved, but immediately settled down again. He snuggled closer to his lover who only chuckled at his cute display. They walked silently through the forest, the rain having stopped only a few hours ago.

"How long has he been asleep?" Lal asked quietly as she watched Tsuna who had let out a whimper.

They all watched as he settled down again when Reborn whispered softly to calm him down once more.

"He's been out for a few hours which is good he needs the rest, but at home in a warm bed."

* * *

 **Raven: well there ya go my first KHR story**

 **Tsuna: and another one will come soon**

 **Raven: pls R &R**


End file.
